Iede Shounen to Maigo Shoujo
Iede Shounen to Maigo Shoujo (家出少年と迷子少女 - Runaway Boy and Lost Girl) is a song by cosMo and sung by GUMI. It was released on February 13th, 2011 and has reached 500,000 views. Plot Maigo Shoujo (Lost Girl) is shown to be wandering around the town, searching for someone who ran away. She searches for him in a lot of places, saying she would slap him in the face and maybe cry a little. She even wonders if he really does run away, or is this something she is supposed to remember. Once she reached the railroad crossing, she remembers that the boy had been hit by a train. She stands on the train tracks, wanting to go to the boy's place. Characters Lyrics |-|Japanese= 忘れたいコトがあるんだ…… ここであったこと　ここで見たこと　キミはどこへ行ったのかを 消し去りたいモノがあるんだ…… 暗闇にひとりぼっちで取り残された　ワ　タ　シ　を ある朝　キミは突然姿消した 少し変わり者のキミの奇行（ビョーキ）は　たまに理解し難い ああ、また何かやらかしたのかと漏れる 周りの不快な声に　堪らえきれず外飛び出した 嫌いになっちゃうぞって　ちょっと拗ねてみた 勝手にいなくなるなんて　そんなの許さない キミを探して歩く高架橋の下　落書き秩序は最悪 見つけたら頬を叩いて　「心配したんだからねバカ」とか ちょっと涙ぐむかもしれない ぺたぺた歩く　キミを探しに知らない街の中を まるで迷子の子供のように　泣きそうな顔かっこ悪いなぁ ぽろぽろ想い　張りつめてた感情の糸を切らす キミが手を引いてくれないと　困るんだから 早くキミに会いたい 一日の終わり　影が伸びる　ワタシのだけ キミがいない日なんて　忘れたい　忘れました 記憶は捏造？　キミは家出したんだよね？ とても大切なことだけど　思い出しちゃいけない気がするんだ 街は過保護なくらい彼女の願いに忠実だった それが幸せをもたらすかはわからなかったけれど ばらばら剥がれ落ちた記憶の欠片を拾い集め 一度目を背けた真実　思い出したいと願う くるくる廻る　キミを探すビルの隙間迷子旅 散歩の終点見えてきた　ホントはもうキミは･･････ キミを探して歩く踏切でキミのすべてを思い出す 昇るキミの煙に　カラの手振り見送った その日からもういないキミを探し迷子になった 「キミのもとへいきたい」 かたかたキミを最後に見た場所にもう一度立った もう戻れないのだけれども　これでいいと決めたんだ ふらふらキミを探し迷子になってかっこ悪くて 二つの点滅　照らされた　涙はきっと安堵から 「キミのいない世界のほうが」「間違いだから」 やっとここに帰ってこれた キミも　きっと　見つかるし　ハッピーエンドだよね Theory *Unlike other songs from the series, the Stella town had a hole connecting reality and illusion in this song. It may be possible that this story occurs after AI Shoujo event happened. *Iede Shounen (Runaway Boy) is in fact, Tensei Shounen from Tensei Shoujo to Tensei Shounen. The place where Tensei Shounen returns is reality, it may be possible that Maigo Shoujo didn't die, but instead returns to reality too. *The length of the song when uploaded to NND was 5:00, which in Japanese is pronounced as "GO", but with a little 'glitch' in the video, just at the end, the song turned to be 4:59 in length, that being pronounced as "Jigoku", meaning "Hell". This goes along the "1059" that appears on the church, which can be pronounced as "Tengoku", meaning "Heaven". Trivia *Some characters from Kuusou Teien series can be seen wandering around the town. **Shii-tan can be seen jumping from the top of a building. **Radio Girl standing on top of a building with flowers. **The couple from Haito Ateliesta Nite **The Girl from R-18 *The hole connecting reality and illusion is placed before the railroad crossing. The second time she pass, the hole is blocked by Dr. Realist's avatar and thus she can reach the railroad crossing and remember everything. *Dr. Realist helping Maigo Shoujo to find her lost thing is in the talk Mou Hitotsu no Maigo Shoujo. *A remastered version of this song is featured in Konami's arcade rhythm game series, GITADORA OverDrive. **The song jacket used is the updated version of the original, featuring Maigo Shoujo with her design from the light novel; shorter haircut, different color of hair, daisy hairpin and blue sweater instead of orange. Gallery Iedemaigo syuri22.jpg|Illustration by syuri22 Iede maigo gitadora.jpg|Song jacket from GITADORA OverDrive Category:Songs Category:Hoshi no Shoujo to Gensou Rakudo